The Tour
by jswizzle1213
Summary: Demi and Selena have to go on tour together but they never made up from the spat they had years ago find out how it turns out
1. Chapter 1

"Demi?" I'd notice my manager's voice even if his name didn't pop up on my called ID; he doesn't sound happy.

"what's up, mike?" I ask, my voice a little shaky.

"I think you should stop by, we have something to talk about." my mind begins to race. Mike use to call me like this all the time while I was younger, but back then I was getting into trouble. I've been clean and sober for a long time now.

"you're not in trouble Demi, it's just a change in your opening act. Will you come down?"

"of course." I hang up the phone up the phone with him and decide this won't call for me to be completely dressed up, so I throw on a pair of jeans, my boots and band t shirt, I grab my leather jacket on the way out. Mike can get tensed up really quick. The record company probably wants me to add some new coming boy band. Mike thinks my music is too serious to drag all these kid on tour, believe me I think so too, but I understand that I have to help out.

I walk into my managers office and as soon as he sees me he stops pacing and faces me. I giggle as I sit down in the chair in front of his desk. He sits in his "boss" chair, as he like to call it. He looks incredibly stressed, I feel bad.

"Mike, if they want me to take a little by band on tour in hopes they'll make it big I'll understand.

The corner of his mouth turns up a little as if he's trying to smile. "Demi if it only was that simple." he stands and comes in between me and his desk and kneels so he's at eye level with me. "I just want you to know i'm fighting this tooth and nail, but they want Selena on this tour."

My heart sinks from the sound of her name. "G-gomez?" I ask as if there's any other Selena in the music industry. Mike nods and I feel like I want to throw up.

"how's the fight going," I ask unsure what else to say. He just shakes his head. We're going to lose this fight.

Sure i've seen Selena and for publicity reasons we act like we've made up from our unknown "spat"but we haven't really done any of that.

I know if I go on tour with her were going to be expected to act like how we use to be for months.

"well at least i'll have my own tour bus," I say in a low squeaky voice.

Mike puts his head down as if he has failed me. I feel myself breaking out in a cold sweat. She'll be with me everyday for god only knows how long. Why is this happening?

As if mike could read my mind he says, "the company noticed when you and Selena get 'together' there's a huge uproar from each of your fan bases. They think it'll be good for both of you, and considering how close you guys are suppose to be they want you guys to prove it and share a bus."

"what if I don't think it's good for me?" I ask trying to find a way out of this.

Mike shakes his head again. At this point I'm starting to get mad. "the label will drop you if you deny and Demi, they've seen you at your worst they might have some blackmail if they're threatening to drop you."

I shake my head. I feel the tears beginning. "if you don't want to I will back you 100%, but i don't know how hard the company will throw you under the bus. I don't know which would be worse for you right now."

I don't know if i can handle getting blackmailed, the things i did when i was younger where i was younger were awful. I really don't want to relive anymore than i have to.

"lets go on tour," i say as unthrilling as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

-Selena-

"A tour with Demi?" I ask as lump begins to grow in my throat. My manager, Nick, smiles and nods. He's all excited.

"Isnt it a great idea? This will add something more than just music. It'll add something everyone will go crazy for."

I don't like this idea at all. "What if i don't think this is such a good idea," i say in my most bitchy tone.

Nick's face drops into a serious and annoyed look. "Well since Demi's on board with it, it's going to look really…"

"Demi agreed to it?" I ask cutting him off.

His smile gets plastered on his face

What happened between Demi and me was a little rocky. Actually it's so rocky that i'm not really sure what happened. One day we we laughing and watching movies and the next day Demi was in rehab. Or at least that's how it felt to me.

"How do you know she's on board?" I ask.

"I had to get the okay from Demi and her manager before i could ask you. She even agreed to sharing a tour bus."

This didn't sound like the Demi now. I mean sure when we were younger this would have been a dream come true, but Demi won't even look at me without her manager telling her to pretend. "I don't think Demi would have agreed to all of that." I say knowling

"Fine she doesn't really want to but somehow her manager got her to d i. I heard she fought like hell, does that make you feel better?" Nick says in a snide tone. Honestly i wish he wouldn't have told me all of that. A simple 'demis manager convinced her.' would have been perfectly fine.

I cross my arms over my chest and say, "I still don't want to do it."

I can tell Nicks getting mad. His jaw is clenching and usually I would fold right away bt not this time.

Nick stands up and leans over his desk. Avain in his forehead is popping out, it actually looks like it might burst. "Remember when your mom was going to send you away? Do you remember what for?"

Either he's thinking about otting my secret or he's thinking about doing what my mom was going to do. Honestly my secret isn't that bad, but sending me away? Honestly h could trick me into getting sent away, or blackmail me into it. Sometimes i hate show business. They can mess with your mind and take everything away from you if you don't comply. I try to think of a way around it but i can't. "Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

-Demi-

I go back home to my empty apartment and lay on my couch. I don't want to do anything. How could one person have so much control over another person? My world is crashing and i'm all alone. I know my therapist would say that it's a bad idea to be alone, or that i should keep my mind busy, but i feel like this tour will bring up a lot of old feelings, emotions, and habits. I don't even want to think about all the bad. "Try thinking of possible good outcomes," i can hear my therapist saying in my head.

I take a deep breath and decide to think of something god that could come out of this. I could be stronger. I would be able to walk up to her and not be upset or let anything come and break me. I can do anything.

I'm starting to pump myself up and i feels great! Sit up on my couch and say to myself, "You can do this, no one can break me down."

My text tone on my phone goes off and i expect it to be mike. The screen says Selena. My stomach does a flip and i decide to open it.

All it says is ' _hi' I feel low again, but i know i can't let her do this to me. Texting sure would be easier than doing this face to face. I'll have to send months with her, so i might as well get it over with._

'Hey' I honestly don't know what to say besides that. Maybe she won't know what to say either and just leave it. That wouldn't be such a bad thing.

I remember how when we were younger there was never a second of the day we didn't talk. Whether we were texting, calling, skyping, there was always some way of communication between us. We would stay up until the morning talking to each other because back then nothing was more important than talking to each other. We never ran out of anything to talk about, which is amazing. Sometimes it would be about our day, sometimes about or problems, but honestly our best talks were about nothing. One of us would start a random topic and we would just go with it.

I was sick back then but Selena was my little light at the end of the tunnel. Or at least i thought she was. She was one of the last people I ever trusted. She's part of the reason why i'm 23 in an empty apartment, pretending to date movie stars i don't even like. Its sad that she still has this much of an impact on my life, but i'm still working on it wit my therapist. i just don't even know if this will all even work once were face to face.

my text tone pulls me out of my thoughts, it's Selena again. This time all it says is 'I'm sorry.' at first i get an urge to say it's okay and invite her over, but it's not okay and we haven't been alone in years.

I know the tour we'll have to do it, but honestly right now if it happens i might fall back. I've worked so hard not to fall back. Even if right now i want to submit to her i turn off my phone and decide to go for a run. It's the only thing that keeps me sane anymore. It clears my head and makes me feel better. Today might be the first longest run of many to come.


	4. Chapter 4

I texted Demi when i got home from my managers'. She obviously didn't like that considering she didn't text me back. I know I did not help the conversation going, but i didn't know what else to put. I know she's mad at me. She's Been mad since before she went into rehab.

Sh never let me explain what happened. I mean it probably wouldn't fix us now but it may help. I did try once to tell her. She was already in rehab, she was in there for awhile. I remember being so scared but excited. All i wanted was to hear her voice, but when she answered it wasn't my Demi on the phone. She sounded so different. Honestly i have no clue what they did to her in there but i do know when i called her and told her it was me her voice never changed. It was completely monotone as if talking to a robot.

When i tried to explain myself to her all she would say was how it didn't matter .that nothing mattered. She must have been on a different medicine or something, but i couldn't take it. I let her and honestly i don't know if she remembers that. We haven't talked about it since.

Now i don't know if telling her on the tour would be a god thing or if leaving her alone and pretending we didn't share a bus would be better. I'll have to play it by ear. I only want what's best for ehr.

I decide sitting home alone isn't the best thing for me. I call up taylor and have her come over. Taylor make it my house and brings over food as well. Taylor has been there for me when everything happened with Demi and i thank her for that. Sometimes i think she gets a little jealous when i talk about Demi. That doesn't stop me from telling her everything that happened.

"Sel, I think it's best if you keep your distance," Taylor says between bites of chow mein.

I don't know if i'll be able to do that. Taylors also only saying that because she doesn't want me and Demi to be close again. I know that may sound bad, but i do know taylor doesn't have anyone else so she's scared.


	5. Chapter 5

-Demi-

The day i've been dreading is finally here. I have everything packed and ready to go. I know when i get t the bus there will be paparazzi swarming everywhere. Its making me sick just thinking about it, but there's nothing i can do now.

I have a chauffeur drive me to my bus. I want to yell at him to turn us around, but i keep my cool.

Just as i expected the paparazzi are flashing pictures of my drivers car and he's inching his way towards the bus, he's careful not to hit anyone. Honestly i don't think it would be the worst thing if he just simply tapped one of them.

We make it to my bus and i don't move until two huge bodyguards are waiting outside my door. When i see them i put the hood of my jacket on my head and walk in between the two huge guys.

I hear paparazzi asking about how i feel going on tour with Selena, or if we're just pretending to like each other. I just keep pushing through and don't listen to anything.

I make it inside the bus and feel at peace. I can see the flashes of their Cameras poking through the blinds of the windows. They're mimicking a lightning storm and i wish the sound of their voices were raindrops tapping the window.

I know my body guards will put my bags away for me so i sit on the couch. I put my headphones in my ears and play the rain noise that helps me go to sleep on my hard nights. Now i can pretend the camera flashes are a storm.

The door of the bus swings open making me jump and Selena practically flies inside. Looking at her is killing me and this is only the first few seconds of this journey.

I take out my headphones and say, " Hey." I quickly realize this is starting off like our texts from a few days back.

This time we're face to face and her eyes look sad. The sparkle i use to obsess over is gone. I wonder how that happened.

Before she can answer my lame greeting the bus driver comes out of the front cab and says, "Just got word that everything of yours has been put away and were ready to go." He sounds rehearsed. He doesn't stay, he goes back to the secluded driver's station. I can hear the bus engine begin to roar.

I look over a Selena, i can tell she's contemplating where to go. I move my eyes to the seat next to me on the couch. I shouldn't be doing this, but i know it'll be a hard trip if we completely ignore each other. It'll make things so much harder.

She takes the seat next to me and she looks stiff. I feel bad. "no Demi, this isn't your fault," i can hear my therapist saying in the back of my head.

We don't say anything to one another, we just sit there on our phones. This trip will be long as hell.


	6. Chapter 6

-Selena-

I didn't think it could be this hard. She looks so upset. I sit next to her on the couch and i feel the tension between us. I don't like it one bit.

I can't help but to go back to when we were little and had begged our managers for the chance to tour together. I swear every week we would go up to them with new reasons on why it would be a good idea. Mainly it was so we could have a sleepover every night for months on end. Out of all the times the decided to put us on our tour together they do it no, when we won't even speak to one another. I mean i will, I just don't want to push Demi. I want her to want to talk to me. I'll just have to wait until she feels comfortable.

After a little while i decide i want to eat. I look in the fridge that is prepacked for us. I look over at Demi and wonder when the last time she ate was. I remember when i would have to ask if she ate or even try to make her eat.

I grab a lunchable, i made my manager put them in there for me. I sit back by Demi and eat. I look over at her and see if she's going to eat too. She gets up and grabs a container out of the fridge. She puts it in the microwave and the smell coming from makes me regret the choice of a lunchable. She must prep her meals. Im glad shes being healthy.

After eating we both silently decide sleep would be best considering the first stop tomorrow i to practice our set lists.

There's four beds to pick from. Theyre honestly more like little cubby holes. Two on one side of the wall and two on the other. Like bunk bed cubbies.

Demi picks the lowest cubby one side of the wall and i pick the highest one on the other side of the wall. It's hard not to talk not to talk at all. I mean this is the person i use to get into trouble with for talking too much.

I decide to lay in my bed and go on my phone. I go to different websites and read fanfics about Demi and me. I've done this every night since i was 14. Okay so i know it sounds weird, but, um i just, really like the story lines. It's not anything creepy okay!

I take a peek over at Demi's cubby and she's already passed out. I can see a little bit of her face and she looks absolutely beautiful. I don't know how much longer i'll be able to take this, it's killing me. This is only the first day, Fuck me…

A.N: Sorry guys i haven't been feeling the greatest and works been kicking my ass! Any way these chapters are small but they'll get better i promise! Thank you guys i love you!


	7. Chapter 7

-Demi-

I know i should try at least make small talk with selena, but it's so hard. Atleast today i can be busy with practicing my set list.

We get to the arena at ten and thankfully there's no paparazzi in sight. We get off the tour bus and head inside. I love seeing an empty arena. I imagine each set with a different story that has been filled 100 of times.

I've put most of my set list together, then my team finds out which songs fans most like whether they be older or newer. So i'm kind of excited to see which ones have been chosen.

Selena and i get handed our set list at the same time. I'm pretty happy with each song. That is until i come across the oncore. One and the Same has been added.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," i exclaim as i crumple the page up in one hand.

I glance at Selena and i think i just hurt her feelings. I forgot she was even standing by me. I cant submit to her and tell her i'm sorry. It won't happen.

I march over to mike, who's talking to one of my guitarists and voice, "when did this come into play?"

I don't even have to explain what "this" is, he already knows.

He pulls me off to the side, as if hes embarrassed and explains, "Demi, i'm sorry, but again i didnt have a choce. Since you and Selena are on tour together this is all the fans have been talking about."

I take a deep breath in. I wish i could go for a run right about now.

"For the fans," i sigh, mainly to myself.

Mike nods and pulls me into a hug, "yes. For the fans. I'm so sorry." he releases me and i just walk back.

They want me to practice first, then Selena, and at the end well practice our song together.

Even though i don't feel the greatest at the moment my voice sounds pretty powerful. There's really only one problem. I cant keep my eyes off of Selena. Shes sitting smack in the middle of first row and it's almost as if my eyes wont let me look any where else.

After my set is done i go to Mike and tell him i'll be back. Whether or not i'm in running gear i decide to run around the building. Hopeful to relieve some stress.

A.N: Hey guys I'm sorry i know these chapters are shorter but ive mostly been writing at work so they have had to be quick. Theyll get longer though. Dont lose hope on me! So what do you guys think so far? I have another new story idea so im contemplating on adding another new story. Oh and i know my writing isnt perfect im writing this all on a tablet and it just refuses to keep up with my speed writing so if its off im sorry im trying to do a quick read through of all my stories but i cant catch it all. I love you guys thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

-Selena-

As i'm doing my set Demi is nowhere to be spotted. I honestly am not surprised. Tomorrow night this arena will be filled with hundreds of fans expecting a kick ass show. I will not let how Demi's been acting towards me keep me from doing my damn best. Even if she's pissed about having to sing with me.

If she'd just let me explain what happened back then about why i did what i did then she would realize i'm not this awful monster she thinks i am. I would never intentionally hurt her. That was my motive back then and still is to this day. I guess that's why i haven't came clean about anything. I just don't want to hurt her anymore than i have, but maybe the truth will set this all free. Maybe she would calm down a little and relax. I mean i can do that or i can just try to slowly makeup wither her. Maybe if i slowly act like how we use to she'll calm down too. Well now i have two choices. Im praying one of them works.

During My last song i see Demi come back in the arena. Maybe it's my eyes deceiving me, but she looks like she's out of breath and sweaty.

After my songs are done she jumps on stage with me. Is she smiling? Did i miss something because about an hour ago she was extremely pissed.

Oh my god! Did she just get laid? That would explain why she's smiling, sweaty, and out of breath! Is it bad to say i can't tell if im jealous, pissed, or feeling sick to my stomach?

I don't have much time to think about it before Demi yells "Go!" into her microphone and the music starts playing.

There's no touching between us but we get close enough to make our managers happy. It's not close enough for me though. I want her to wrap her arm around my waist or shoulder like she would use to. Of course she won't. Not even in my wildest dreams would that accure.

After our song Demi doesn't give me a second look and walks off stage. My manager walks towards me. I don't know if he can see the hurt in my eyes.

"Selena, go get some rest before tomorrow, you did great." He tries to say in a gentle voice.

I walk back to my bus with my head down. I just want to be done. Demi's honestly happier without me, and whoever she just got done fucking is obviously doing a great job.

I decide to lay in my cubby, i don't want to do anything.

I hear Demi enter the bus a few minutes after and i hear her walking around as if she's looking for something. In my heart i hope it's me, but my brain knows better to even wish for such ridiculous things.

I can tell she's found what she's been looking for when i hear a guitar strum. She begins playing. She's been so cruel lately and i want so bad to be mad at her, but this would have never started if i hadn't tried to "protect her" in the first place.

I fall asleep to her playing and in this moment i feel so much better. The only thing keeping me from being completely content is that i know this moment can't last forever.

A.N: Decided to add another chapter today! Enjoy!:)


	9. Chapter 9

-Demi-

Today is the first day we'll actually be performing and I couldnt be any happier. I decide to start the day off with a morning run and some breakfast.

As i run i think about how excited i am to perform. The rush of being on stage surrounded by hundred of people yelling and screaming just for me! I love my fans, more than anything. I mean they're the reason I can do what i love, and i owe them everything for that.

After my run i take a shower. I look around expecting Selena to be rushing around the bus or eating, but shes still sleeping. The show isnt until tnight but we still have a little more practicing to do.

Its getting later and were suppose to be inside in a half an hour and Selena still hasnt woken up.

I go to her bunk and see her curled up in a ball. What i would give to be weak and crawl next to her, but im not weak, not anymore

I shift those thoughts out of my mind and nudge her. Her eyes flutter and she smiles at me. "Dems," she says in a groggy voice. My heart sinks. No ones called me that since before out fight. Hearing her say this makes me want to book it out of the bus, but also brings me back to a place that i wouldnt mind staying forever.

"Come on Sel, we have to make it to the stage to practice." She looks up at me and i knw the fact that i said Sel, is the reason i get a second smile from her. I mean i should be a little nice, we do have to be together for a while. I can at least try.

-Selena-

She called me Sel! Holy shit! I can feel my heart beat through my entire body. I honestly dont know how to react to this.

Before i can even say anything back she walks away. I want to have her look down on me like that, forever. It was like when we were 14 again and she'd wake me up because i fell asleep during a movie.

I get up and stretch i know i have to get going because we only have 20 minutes until we have to be in the arena. I get dressed and head out. Demi must have already left. I wish so much that i can keep her forever, just like how we were before all this bullshit.


	10. Chapter 10

-Selena-

The concert was amazing! People dancing and singing to all of my songs just gives me the best feeling. When Demi and I sang One and the Same I've never seen a crowd get so crazy. I feel like I can still hear their screams!

Demi's sitting on the couch and I'm dancing around the bus. I honestly can't help it, after a great concert I have to dance around to let my excitement out.

"Demi, let's get pizza to celebrate our first concert," I suggest while continuing to dance and hop around. She agrees and we order for the closest place that we can pick up.

Demi seems a lot calmer, she's actually being kind of nice. Still distant but decent. I just wish we could dance, talk, and have fun like we use to... Like we've always planned to.

The drive to the next venue isn't long. Well I mean it doesn't seem long after a full belly. The venue is small in an even smaller town. It can't hold very many people at all. Sure I love big crowds, hearing all those people scream your name is an adrenaline rush, but sometimes the smaller crowds can be more intimate. Singing to a small crowd can be like a nice little throw back. Like when you're doing a presentation for a class at school. Sure it can be a scary thing, but you know it's just you and them. It can be bad too, because a small venue can show more flaws than a large one. With a small show you have to be absolutely perfect.

When we get inside the venue to practice I hear Demi say, "I haven't played this small of a show since I was 16." I don't think either one of us have.

The stage isn't big enough for much theatrics. So it'll just be us and our bands.

When Demi and I get on the stage our managers stop us. Mike speaks first, "We realize this is going to be really small and obviously this isn't considered normal for us anymore, so why don't you guys pick an extra song you want to do that's not on your set lists. Make it a little more personal and give them one hell of a show."

"If you want before we start practicing go in your dressing rooms and think about what you wanna do." Nick chimes in.

Demi and I listen and head straight for our dressing rooms. I take a minute to to think and I already know what song I want to do. It's really not a hard choice. Something that's a crowd pleaser and a song I like from my own albums. Piece of cake. The one that scares me is Demi's choice. She seems so angry all the time. I know she says she doing better and how she's happy and clean, but she's just angry. It's weird. I meant that's at least what I see in her. It's probably just because I'm around her.


	11. Chapter 11

-Demi-

Mike wants me to choose a song for this small show were playing, but it's a lot harder than I would have thought. I want to play something based on how I feel, but that's so hard for me. I honestly am not sure how I feel any more. If you want complete honestly I think I'm afraid to feel. I don't want to get sucked back into how I use to be. I don't want to be lonely any more, not just in a someone to hold me kind of way more like someone to talk to kind of way, but I cannot be dependent. It's how all this started. I can't break myself like that. So yes my mood does flip a lot but, let's be honest for being bipolar I feel like I'm doing pretty good. Well at least I'm trying. You know what fuck all this thinking shit. I can hear myself thinking way too clear... Wait, way to clear! Now I know what song I should do!

By the time I get out of my room Selena's walking off stage, she's finished practicing her set. I must have been in there forever! When I get on stage I look over for her, but she doesn't stay, she walks away. I wonder where she's going. I don't worry about it, I just need to practice.

I can hear screams of the fans when Selena hits the stage. I'm in my dressing room. This venue has terrible "sound proofing." I do have to say it's kind of nice to hear it all.

Selena's songs are catchy and the crowd is loving her. It's her last song of her set do I begin to walk towards the stage. I hear the beginning of A Year Without Rain. I use to love this song. How her voice starts off low and sexy. It really grabs your attention, especially coming from those lips... Demetria knock it off!

I rub my temples and start humming do I don't hear her voice. When I look up and see her drummer stop playing I put my hands down so she doesn't see me. Selena half skips/walks off of stage as happy as could be. The fans adore her.

I enter the stage and the screams take me back. There's not many people in the venue but they have a huge voice. I play my heart out and don't know how I'll do on my performance of quiet, but as soon as my band starts playing I feel as if this is my first song. I let out all my feelings and it feels so good.

After the concert I feel better. My head is clear and I just want to jump and screams. I don't show this though. I keep it hidden away. I walk to the bus and I can feel Selena trailing behind. I stop before the bus so she can catch up with me and say, "you did amazing tonight. I liked that you picked A Year Without Rain. That was one of my favorites of yours."

I see a glimpse of a sparkle in her eye, but it leaves as quick as it comes. "I know. Why quiet?" She asks with her head cocked to the right.

As I begin explaining I open the bus door to go inside. I'm cut off when I see long legs sitting on the bus couch. Selena pushed past me to the legs.

"Taylor! What are you doing here?" Selena squeals after they come apart from their hug.

Taylor swift is in my bus and I don't know what comes over me, but for a split second I kind of want to SWIFTLY kick her knee caps in... See what I did there? Okay bad Demi.


	12. Chapter 12

-Selena-

I was very curious as to why Demi sang quiet, but I'm scared to know if it's about me. Honestly I'm not mad to see Taylor in our bus. After mine and Taylor's long hug I ask Taylor why she's here. I see a spark in her eye that I've never seen before.

"Well I rented a hotel close to here. I figured you guys might want to sleep in a real bed and maybe have a sleep over party?"

I look over at Demi who looks kind of awkward.

"I am totally down!" I exclaim.

I would love to sleep in a real bed instead of what looks like a kindergarteners lunch cubby. Demi's acting as if she's not listening so I make it a point to speak directly to her, "Do you want to come Demi?"

She's fidgeting with her clothes and won't look at either me or Taylor when she says, "Well aren't we going to be leaving this arena and driving to the next one tonight?"

Shit Demi's right. I don't even get a chance to think about how to get out of it when Taylor says, "I already talked to your manager Sel, he said you guys could just leave tomorrow morning."

I can feel my face lighting up by the excitement.

"Awesome! So Demi you want to come with Taylor and me?" I'm trying to sound as persuasive as possible. No such luck.

Demi heads towards the bus door and says, "No, I think I'm gonna go for a run and probably get some rest."

Before I can try to convince Demi anymore she's already gone.

The room Taylor got isn't anything incredible, but it has a bed so I'm not complaining at all. We sit on the bed and begin flipping channels on the tv.

"You know I don't think she really goes out for a run," I say out of no where.

Taylor looks confused but quickly realizes I'm talking about Demi.

"So what do you think she's doing?" Taylor asks still flipping through channels.

"I think she's going to have sex with someone." I say matter of factly.

Taylor stops flipping through channels and looks at me shocked. "Why do you think that?"

I run my hand through my hair and reply, "she's not wearing running clothes, she's wearing her concert clothes which are revealing. Besides she's been going RUNNING a lot."

Taylor cocks her eyebrow, "so she's getting laid, that's great!" Taylor exclaims.

I try not to look hurt when she says this so I lay down and say, "yeah, maybe soon she'll be in a better mood."

I don't want to think about someone loving Demi or, even worse, fucking her. Maybe that's why she's been so distant. She's thinking about the person she goes to see every time she "runs". Maybe it's a good thing, I mean it might be easier to talk to her if we talk about something new instead of going back to what use to be. It might make us close.

My thoughts are broken when I feel Taylor lies down close to me. We're maybe an inch and a half away from each other.

"Maybe we should try to make you in a better mood too," Taylor says tucking a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

Before I have any time to react she places her lips onto mine. They're soft, but out lips don't fit perfectly. I don't pull away though, it feels nice to be wanted.

Her hands are placed on either side of my face and as she deepens the kiss my hands go to her waist. I should stop this before things go too far, but maybe I do need this. A little stress relieve wouldn't kill me. Honestly Taylor is a very attractive woman and I'd be a liar if I said I've never thought about sleeping with Taylor. I really didn't think it would come true though. Especially not tonight.

I wake up to the sun hitting my face and mine and Taylor's body intertwined. I look at Taylor's soft face. She looks so innocent, but what happened last night was the last thing from innocent. I guess I should have known something like this was going to happen, she's always been jealous of me being friends with other girls. I just thought she was one of those territorial friends.

I hear my phone vibrate on the night stand next to my side of the bed. I turn over, careful not to wake Taylor and open the text. It's from my manager Nick. 'Selena we need you back here asap'

I roll my eyes and send a quick text back, confirming I'll be there shortly.

I try to get up quietly, but when I put on my pants I hear Taylor say, "No morning shower?"

I turn to look at her while putting on my shirt. She stretches her long body and yawns. I guess I never realized how sexy Taylor is until this moment.

"No, my manager texted me and told me we need to get going," I tell her while putting on my shoes.

She sits up in the bed holding the sheet to her chest to cover her naked body. "Maybe I can visit you in another city?" She's asks in a hopeful voice.

My phone vibrates again and it's Nick... Again. 'We're in the parking lot, we decided to come get you.'

I roll my eyes at his text again and walk over to Taylor, "yeah that would be nice."

I feel my face getting a little red and I have a light smile on. I honestly don't know how to say goodbye to her now. Do I give her a handshake, a hug, a kiss? I've actually never thought saying goodbye to Taylor would ever be so confusing.

Ah what the hell, our naked bodies were pressed together all night. I give her a quick kiss and say, "I'll text you."

Her smile is big and beautiful.

"I'll see you later," she says as I exit the room.

A.N: sorry it took so long to update but here's a new chapter! Please let me know what you think. And sorry if there's any typos! I'm writing this on my phone and it's pretty annoying! I love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

-Demi-

Either Selena's going to make us late for our next show or we'll get there just in time and won't have time to practice. I mean I don't know why they couldn't wait to hang out when we would be in a city for a few days. God forbid we do anything with common sense.

As I'm pacing my manager, Mike, walks into the bus. "So Selena's manager texted her, but we're just going to get her."

I have my arms over my chest as I reply, "Good, she's being so selfish." Wow I sounds just like my mother.

Mike walks out and not even seconds later the bus begins to move. We get to the hotel and I already see Selena walking towards us.

She walks in the bus and lets her body fall on the couch with her feet up as if she's the greatest thing since sliced bread.

I look at her face and she has a goofy ass smile on her face. I can feel my face burn up with anger. That's not just any smile, that's almost the same dumbass smile she use to give when we would... Uh... Get in trouble... Fuck it. I don't even want to think about it. I shouldn't think about it.

I feel the bus start to move again. I don't realize I'm still scolding her until she looks over at me and says, "You know Demi, I went for a RUN yesterday too. You're right it works wonders." She winks at me. She fucking winks at me!

I turn around and go to my bunk and close the shade. I don't know if I want to sleep, punch a wall, or cry. I know I shouldn't let Selena get to me. I know she's just trying to get a ride out of me. I know she'd love to see me break down. That's why she's so bad. She's selfish and will fuck with my head. She always has.

I don't get out of my bunk until I know that we've stopped at our next venue. I quickly walk past Selena off the bus as if she's not even there. I know we barely have time to get anything done, thanks to Selena, so I try to hurry. Well that and I don't want to even be by her.

"You look like you need a good RUN to calm you!" Selena calls after me. She's so annoying. I just keep walking and don't turn back.

Selena does a better job performing than I do. I'm just not feeling it. She rocks the the whole crowd and they adore her. I feel like the crowd just felt like I was okay. They were probably just being nice.

After the concert I don't even make it back to the bus. I go for a run. Sure it's hard to run in my performing clothes but shit, if I can perform and rock out in them I don't see why I can't run in them too. Besides it helps me from being clumsy.

After a good almost hour I feel better and get back to the bus. Selena's laying on the couch just like earlier, flipping through channels on the tv.

She doesn't look at me but asks, "how was your RUN?" I don't know why she keeps emphasizing the word run. She's being really weird, maybe it's because I'm smiling now.

I don't let her get to me so I reply, "It was great. It put me in a better mood."

Selena gives a deep chuckle and sarcastically says, "Yeah, it does to most people."

Her attitude is pissing me off. Being an arrogant asshole isn't a good look on her.

"What's up your ass?" I ask standing between her and the tv now.

She cocks an eyebrow and says, "so who came first?"

I don't know what she's talking about, but for some reason she has a smirk on her face. She thinks she's being funny.

"Excuse me?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

Her eyes are dark as she says, "well I doubt that you're RUNNING alone. So someone has to finish first." What the fuck is she talking about?

Selena gets up and goes to the fridge. She pulls out a bottle of water and takes a sip. "Well when I RAN with Taylor I let her finish first, but you should know I let all my OPPONENTS finish first," she tells me and then fucking winks again.

It takes me a quick second to finally to get together my thoughts. OH. MY. GOD. She's talking about sex! She seriously thinks I'm screwing around when I'm literally going out on my runs! God she's such a dick! Fine she wants to play this game, we'll fucking play.

"A lots changed since we've tried to RUN together," I say as I walk away from her, but not before giving her a wink. This is the first time I acknowledge that we even remotely had a past. I don't know if it feels good or if I'm breaking slowly.

A.N: hey guys sorry it took so long to update. I've been sick and I got better then my wife had to get her tonsils out. I've been super busy with taking care of her. Please let me know what you guys think. I don't know if you guys are enjoying it enough for me to continue. So just let me know if you want me to keep going because I have three other stories I'm going to be writing but I want to get far enough in this one first.


End file.
